Kitsune
by jinx777
Summary: After the Joker breaks out of Arkham yet again, something is unearthed. After accidentally releasing a living demon from what was supposed to be its eternal prison, how will Batman deal with what might be a creature even more insane then the Clown Prince of Crime?
1. What Lurks Beneath Your Feet

Summary- After the Joker breaks out of Arkham yet again, something is unearthed. After accidentally releasing a living demon from what was supposed to be its eternal prison, how will Batman deal with what might be a creature even more insane than the Clown Prince of Crime?

XXX Bate'd by KderNachtXXX

**IMPORTANT**

**I have wanted to write a Batman/Naruto fic since before I started 'The True Horror of Konoha' and am only now starting to feel confident in my ability to try to write this. Batman has always been one of, if not my favourite show when I was growing up and still is to this day. The villains have always fascinated me, the insane logic that they have and the things they do are brilliant.**

**This will be a Dark Humour fic, not quite angst. Thought for this first chapter there isn't much Humour. He isn't going to be completely evil or good, just insane.**

**For those of you that have read 'The True Horror of Konoha', I have basically reused the Naruto from it, at least as far as attitude. The prison he is in is basically the School, but the reason he is there for is different.**

**Another thing I will say now is that the Kyuubi is basically dead in this fic, being completely absorbed into Naruto making him the Kyuubi. This means he will have a lot of powers, a lot of the time random, mostly just to make it funnier :)**

**For those wondering why I am telling you all this it is because I don't really know if I can work it in later on in the fic, though one or two might find their way in, so I am giving you all the basics for this fic so it is easier to understand.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 1- What Lurks Beneath Your Feet

Kakashi looked out over battlefield, his stomach turning at the horror that lay before him. Bodies torn to pieces, throats slashed, some of the remains could barely be recognised as ever being human.

Small fires were burning at random in several places throughout the scattered bodies, spreading to whatever they touched and slowly removing the evidence of what had happened. Thinking back on what he had seen, the one eyed Jonin couldn't even call it a battle, a battle would imply that both sides had an even chance. What had happened here could never be called that.

The army had been, to put it simply, slaughtered. None were left alive, none spared, and they all suffered before the life left their eyes.

Eventually, the thing Kakashi was dreading happened and his eye landed on the cause of the bloodbath that lay before him.

A boy no older than 17, wearing an elegant suite of black armour with red designs, covered almost completely in blood. He wore a pair of vicious looking gauntlets that stretched from his hands to his elbows, with what looked like small scythes on the end of each finger, making it look like he had claws. On his head was a helmet in the shape of a fox's head, with its mouth wide open. The top half of his face was covered by the helmet, though his deep blue eyes could be seen through the eye holes. Coming out of the back of the helmet was a long mane of spiky blonde hair reaching all the way to the ground.

He was stood in the middle of the field, surrounded by bodies. The look in his eyes showed nothing but apathy, like he couldn't even see the dead all around him.

Looking at boy with sad eyes, Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto"

XXX

**Unknown amount of time later**

XXX

Darkness...that was all he could see.

The never ending emptiness that was his cell for all these years... so many years... he didn't even know how long he had been locked in this room... for all he knew it could have been thousands of years and he wouldn't know the difference. After so long, everything just blended together into one long line.

The seals that had been made to contain his chakra had faded long ago, the light that they had created going with them. The only reason he was still there was because the seals that reinforced the walls and door had used the chakra that had been taken from him to stay strong, meaning that until they faded he couldn't escape.

He thought back to how he had ended up here, locked away like an animal, forgotten.

He had done everything they had asked of him, fought for them, killed for them, at one time he would have gladly died for them, at least if he could. But after all was said and done, after the war had been won, they feared him. He had become too strong and they feared him for it, locking him away in this hole because they didn't trust him.

Yet even in the dark, he couldn't stop the giggles that crawled their way out of his throat.

XXX

Bruce couldn't help but sigh as he sat back in his chair in front of the main computer in the Batcave, his cowl pulled back so he could and his eyes switching from one screen to another. He was a tall, well built man in his early twenties, with broad shoulders and a thick chin. He could hear Dick and Barbara training in the background, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing around the cave as thy sparred.

He was looking for any sign of the newly escaped Joker who, after somehow getting his hands on some high level explosives had blown his way out of Arkham earlier that day along with several other inmates. Ever since then, he had been looking through all the security tapes and in an attempt to find out how he got the bomb and where he was last seen heading. Finally, after hours of looking and not finding any clues, Bruce resigned himself to what he would have to do next.

Turning to look at the two teens, his face set in a stern scowl, the dark knight stood from his chair and made his way over.

"I need to pay a visit to Harley Quinn at Arkham, I can't find anything in the tapes and if anyone knows where the Joker will be heading she will."

Putting his hands on his knees as he drew in deep breaths, Dick looked over to his mentor and after getting his breath back let a small smirk spread across his lips. He was boy in his early twenties, with black spiky hair and blue eyes, with a lean built often seen on a swimmer or gymnast.

"What's the big deal, the Joker escapes all the time and we always catch him."

Sending a scowl of her own at her partner, Barbara shuck her head at his arrogance before walking over to a table set on the side of their training ring and took a bottle of water. Like Dick she was in her early twenties and had blue eyes, but whereas his hair was black hers was a flaming red that trailed down her to just below her shoulders and a body that many a woman would kill for.

"The 'big deal', is that now that he's out innocent people are going to be killed."

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Dick let a weak chuckle escape his lips.

"Oh... right, forgot about that. So we're going to Arkham to talk to Harley, that's always... fun."

Looking at 'the boy wonder' for a moment, Bruce shook his head.

"No, Barbara and I will go talk to Harley; I need you to patrol the city in case anything happens. If you find any sign of the Joker contact me."

Without waiting for a reply Bruce walked away, Barbara sending Dick a smirk over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out at him in a childish way as she followed after the taller man to the Batmobile.

XXX

When they got to Arkham everything was in complete chaos, people running around trying to clear as much of the rubble as possible, doctors moving patients to different cells away from the blast sight and oddly enough a few people setting up climbing equipment at several different points around the large hole that could now be seen in the ground of one of Gotham's most secure prisons/mental institutes.

Walking over to stand next to a middle aged man with grey hair, a moustache, a long brown coat and a pair of wire glasses on his face, Batman scowled at the scene before him. In the man's hand was a half empty foam cup of coffee and from the bags under his eyes it wasn't his first.

"Commissioner Gordon, what's going on?"

Turing to look at the darkly dressed hero stood next to him, with only a slight look of surprise on his face, the now named Commissioner Gordon gave a deep sigh as he looked around.

"Apparently when Joker blow his way out of here the explosion uncovered some kind of ruins underground. At first we thought it was a tunnel he had dug to use as an escape route, but it turns out it's some kind of ancient underground ruin. From what I've been told several experts are on their way to document everything, something about it being one of the oldest ruins ever found, all I know is that it's a giant pain in the ass for me."

Sending one last look towards the rumble with a deep frown on his face Batman made his way towards the cell Harley was kept, Batgirl only a few steps behind him.

Unlike the other cells in Arkham that were all had padded walls and metal doors with a small window set in it so the staff could look into the cell, the ones on this floor were all had one wall made out of a specially treated glass so it wouldn't break and every inch of the room was covered in security cameras.

There were only two occupants currently on this floor, the others already having been moved to a more secure location. One was a very beautiful woman with long red hair, full red lips and bright green eyes and a blonde woman with her hair tied in to pigtails, large almost childlike blue eyes and a large grin on her face, both of them were wearing bright orange jumpsuits that all the inmates wore.

When she saw the two masked heroes approaching her cell Harley jumped to her feet and ran to the glass wall that separated them, the large grin stretching even farther across her face then before.

"Batsy! Red! How you doing? What you been up to? Where's Bird boy? Do you have any chocolate? How about a coconut?"

She went on like that for several minutes, getting more and more random, the smile never leaving her face.

When Harley finally stopped to catch her breath, Batman spoke.

"How did Joker find out about the ruin under the asylum?"

Stopping just as she was about to continue with her rant, the blonde clown girl paused to look at the two in front not of her in confusion.

"Say wha'?"

"You don't know?"

"Hey look, all I know is that there was a loud bang and Mister J got out. Beyond that I know nothing; these cells don't exactly give you much of a view, if you know what I mean."

Taking a moment to think about what they were told, the dark hero nodded his head before asking his next question, though the fact that Harley didn't even know the details of the escape didn't give him much hope for getting any information about where the joker might be.

"What's he planning, where is he hiding?"

The smile fell from the bubbly woman face for a moment as she levelled an exasperated look at the large man in front of her.

"And here I thought bats were supposed to have good hearing. I'll say it again; these cells don't give you much of a view. Besides, even if I did know where my pudden went, what makes you think I'd tell you guys anything?"

Without bothering to give an answer, Batman turned away from the once again grinning woman and made his way back towards Commissioner Gordon, who was stood at the edge of the hole, talking to one of the people that had been investigating the ruin. Whatever he was being told obviously wasn't good, judging from the frown on his face.

As they made they made their way over, batgirl looked at her partner out of the corner of her eye.

"Well that was a waste of time."

"It was a long shot to begin with, I never expected Harley to give up Joker's location, but it never hurts to be sure."

Moving to stand next to the Commissioner, they were able to catch the last of the conversation he was having.

"We don't know what to make of them; it's not any language any of us can translate. The fact that they seem to be glowing is even more confusing. Hopefully when the experts arrive in the morning they'll be able to tell us more."

After that the man turned away and left to talk to someone across the room, leaving a frowning Commissioner to address the two heroes.

"Did you get anything from her?"

"No"

Letting out a sigh, the grey haired man turned back to the hole in the ground with a worried look on his face. Seeing the look, Batgirl moved over to the edge and looked into it herself, seeing only darkness with the odd flashlight moving around about fifty feet down.

"What was that man saying before? About waiting until the experts arrive for translating?"

Rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to relive some of his stress, Gordon let out another sigh and shook his head.

"Apparently they found several books or something in an unknown language, something about them being preserved because of the conditions in the ruin. But the thing that's me worried is that they found a locked room with some kind of inscription on the wall and door, glowing if you can believe that."

Frowning, Batman walked over to the edge and looked down into the hole himself.

"I think we should check out these glowing symbols, just in case this is another of Joker's tricks."

Without another word Batman sent a line into the ceiling and started to lower himself down, Batgirl following moments later after shrugging to the Commissioner.

XXX

It took them half an hour to find the room with the odd symbols, the underground ruins seeming to stretch on for miles and the many different corridors it held made them feel like they were in some kind of maze.

For the most part there didn't seem to be much, mostly just empty rooms covered in dust. Some had chains on the walls, leading them both to assume that this was some kind of prison when it was first built. Others looked like studies, with desks and bookshelves.

They followed the lights that had been hung on the walls; a man that they had asked for directions had told them that the room they were looking for was at the end of the lights so if they followed them they would lead them right to it.

When they did find the room it took Batman a moment to get over his shock.

When Gordon had said that the room had symbols on the outside of it, he had assumed he meant a few random squiggles on the walls. But this was more than that. The wall they were facing was completely covered in intricate lines, glowing soft light blue in the darkness. In a way he thought they looked kind of beautiful, the elegant way in which they had been carved into the wall almost took his breath away.

They had been stood there for several minutes when Gordon came up behind them, slightly out of breath from trying to catch up to the two masked heroes. When he saw the wall his own eyes widened.

"My God, what the hell is this?"

Walking up to the wall and slowly laying his hand on it, Batman closed his eyes for a moment in thought. He was surprised when he felt the wall vibrating, almost as if it were some kind of machine.

"I don't know."

Sliding his hand along the wall till it rested on the large steel door, he frowned slightly when he realised that it wasn't rusted like the others they had seen on their way through the ruins. In fact it looked as good as new. Pulling his fist back, the dark crime fighter knocked on the door three times, listening as it echoed around the tunnel.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

What he wasn't expecting was a reply, moments after he himself had knocked, three more could be heard, though they seemed to be a lot weaker than his.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Jumping away from the door, he pulled out one of his batarangs from his belt. Looking to his left he saw that Batgirl had done the same while Gordon had drawn his pistol. They waited for a moment to see if it would happen again, and when it didn't Batman slowly walked forward and knocked again. Like the first time, moments after he knocked it was repeated.

Turning to look at the now slightly pale Commissioner, the dark hero put his weapon away and searched through his belt for something to open the door.

"Someone's in there."

"But how? This is a ruin, nobody's been here for who knows how long. How is it possible that someone is locked in that room?"

Finally pulling out a lock pick, Batman started to get to work on the door.

"This door looks new, if I had to guess Joker's been here before, and seeing as how he's been in Arkham for the last three weeks whoever is in here is going to need medical help."

Nodding his head, Gordon pulled out a radio he had been given on his way through the ruins by one of the people working and after quickly explaining what was going on told them to get medics to them as soon as possible. He had just put the radio away when Batman managed to get the door unlocked.

As it opened the three were hit with a horrid smell, almost like old sewage. It rushed at them and crawled its way up all their noses, almost causing Batgirl to puke off to one side, though she was just able to hold on to her dinner.

That didn't last long when she saw what was in the room.

Gordon's face drained of all colour, his skin changing to almost match his hair as he was forced to look away. Batman felt his eyes narrow under his mask and his fists clench at his sides as he started to shake from anger. And Batgirl lost the battle to keep her dinner down and was sick.

In the room was a simple bed, not unlike the ones the prisoners of Arkham were given in their cells. Like the outside of the room the walls were covered in the same symbol, along with the floor and ceiling through the difference was that these weren't glowing.

But the thing that was making Batman's blood boil was the sight of the small blonde boy, no older than five, curled up at the foot of the door in the foetal position.

He was so skinny that they could see his bones through his skin, which was so pale it, looked as if it were paper, and he was wearing nothing more than a few rags that failed to shield him from the cold. On both his cheeks were three thin scars that looked like whiskers and from the way then had faded it was clear they were old. He was so still that for a moment they thought he was dead, but after a moment they were able to spot the slow rise and fall of his chest as he drew in breath.

He was conscious, but barely, his eyes were squinted shut because of the light and he seemed too weak to move or talk.

Still shaking in rage, Batman bent down and gently lifted the boy into his arms, being careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was, and started to make his way back down the corridor, Gordon and Batgirl not far behind.

The medics arrived just as they got back to the hole and after they did a quick check so that they knew his condition, hoisted him out on a stretcher.

As they past the two women that had still not been moved Poison Ivy moved to the front of her cell and looked at the small boy being lead out on a stretcher in shock. When Batman and Batgirl walked past her cell she made to call out to them and ask what had happened, but one look at the dark hero and the way he seemed to barely keeping his rage in check she decided against it and slowly moved back to her bed at the back of the cell.

XXX

It had been two hours since they brought the boy to the hospital, Batman being sure to follow the ambulance, along with Gordon in his car. The moment they had arrived the boy had been rushed to a private room and treated for severe dehydration and starvation.

By the time he was stabilized the media had found out about his existence and swarmed the hospital like locusts, hoping to catch a glance of the boy, some even going so far as to try and break into his room to get an interview.

He hadn't said a word and barely reacted to anything they said to him. He would just stare off into space, a slight vacant look in his eyes. They had to keep the lights in the room off, along with blocking out all the windows, because the light hurt his eyes, the doctors said that was to be suspected if he had been locked in a dark room for three weeks like they thought.

The doctors were actually surprised he was doing as well as he was. From what they had said the boy was lucky to be alive. Normally someone that had been in his situation would have been in a lot worse condition than he was.

Batman had been hoping to get some information out of the boy about who had locked him in the room in the first place and why, though he was almost positive it was the Joker. But after an hour and a half of getting know response, he had left the room with Commissioner Gordon, leaving Batgirl in the room to keep an eye on him.

Turing to look at the masked hero with slightly haunted eyes, Gordon let out a sigh and rubbed his face.

"He's done a lot of things in the past, but this is by far the worst"

Nodding his head, Batman frowned slightly as his communicator started beeping. Taking it out and flipping it open, his frown increased slightly when he saw Robin, but before he could tell him he was busy the brightly dressed hero started talking.

"I found Joker; he's at the old Gotham zoo in the hyena exhibit. I followed him here after I saw him stealing a car."

"We'll be right there"

Hanging up without another word, Batman quickly called for Batgirl and after telling Gordon where they were going, left to catch the Joker.

XXX

The zoo was completely abandoned, the animals having been long since moved to the newer zoo on the other side of the city. Over the years since it had been closed the walls and enclosures had been covered in several overlapping images spray painted on by street gangs and kids.

As the three heroes made their way through the zoo towards the old hyena exhibit, Batgirl was filling Robin in about what had happened at Arkham and the ruin underneath it. To say the boy wonder was disgusted was an understatement.

When they finally found the hyena enclosure they found that the glass that had once been used to keep the animals in had long since been shattered and a long plank had been laid out so that someone could walk across the gap.

Like all the other enclosures it was covered in graffiti, and they could see a small light coming from the inside of the cave that leads into the back of the habitat away from the public eye.

Nodding to the two tees, batman quickly made his way across the gap and into the cave, Robin and Batgirl right behind him.

What they found surprised them enough to pause in the entrance.

It looked like some kind of underground warehouse, with shelf after shelf of boxes. After walking over to one and looking inside, the three heroes found it to be full of canisters of Joker gas. Turing to the others with a grin on his face, Robin was just able to keep his excitement down enough to keep his voice at a whisper.

"We found the Joker's stash!"

Before either of the two could respond, there was a loud noise and they all turned to see the Joker, his back turned to them as he rummaged through a box, muttering to himself. He was still wearing the bright orange jumpsuit from Arkham, but had the top half down with a white T-shirt covering his chest.

Before either of the two sidekicks could react, Batman was across the room and had the clown by the front of his shirt, lifted off the ground and held against the shelf he had been looking on. His face showed genuine surprise at being found so soon after he broke out of Arkham and after a moment the surprise was replaced with a frown.

"How the hell did you find me so fast? I haven't even had time to change my clothes yet."

Pulling away from the shelf slightly and slamming him back into it, getting a grunt of pain from the clown, and almost knocking over the shelf, Batman let out a small growl before dropping him. Before he could say anything the Joker felt a fist hit him in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground and gasp for breath.

"Why did you lock that boy in that room?"

Even though he was still on the floor gasping for breath, all three could see the confusion spread across the clowns face at the question.

"What... the... hell... are... you... talking... about?"

"The boy in the ruins. Why did you lock him in that room?"

Finally catching his breath, and realising that at some point someone had put handcuffs on him, the Joker sat up and looked at the three.

"Hey, Bats, I didn't even know those ruins were there until that idiot guard stopped me before I could get upstairs. I was planning to blow the wall on the ground level. You're screeching up the wrong tree if you think I have anything to do with some snot nosed kid."

Looking at the older man with confusion on her face, Batgirl asked the question that was all three of their minds.

"But if it wasn't Joker, who locked the kind in the room?"

XXX

The door opened and a nurse walked into the room. She was pretty, with short brown hair and green eye, wearing the same uniforms he had seen the others wearing and from what he could tell she was in her mid to late twenties. In her hand was a clipboard that she kept checking as she made her way into the room.

Making her way over to the side of his bed and checking his IV the nurse turned to him and smiling.

"Hey, little guy. You feeling any better?"

The only response she got was a blank stare.

Feeling a bit unnerved by the look, the nurse turned her back to the blonde on busied herself by taking more notes, struggling slightly because of the lack of lighting in the room.

She never even knew he moved, and before she could let out a scream the nurse felt a small arm wrap itself around her throat, cutting off her air supply. The last thing she saw before her vision faded completely was a fanged smile and a pair of blood red slitted eyes glowing in the darkened room.

XXX

**Hope you like the chapter, let me know what you think :)**

**R&R :)**


	2. Kitsune

**I'm looking for someone to Beta this fic, if you are interested please PM me and when I have picked someone I will let you know.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

XXX Bate'd by KderNachtXXX

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 2- Kitsune

After dropping Joker off at Arkham and calling Gordon to let him know about the warehouse, the three masked heroes quickly made their way back to the hospital to see the boy. Batman was hoping that the boy would be able to talk by now and if he could they all wanted answers as to why he was in that room.

What none of them were expecting when they turned the corner into the corridor of his room was for it to be full of Police officers. The door into the boy's room had been taped off and they could see Gordon giving orders to several of his officers.

"I want every inch of this hospital searched, I don't care how long it takes, find whoever did this. Remember we think they have the boy with them so approach with caution."

After they left Gordon turned his attention to the three heroes as they walked up to him, the scowl on Batman's face clearly visible even with his mask on.

"I'm glad you're here, we need all the help we can get."

"What happened?"

Without a word the older man lead the three into the hospital room the boy had been kept in and straight to the body lying on the floor at the side of the now empty bed.

From the way she was dressed it was clear to them that she was a nurse, though the only way they could tell it was a she was because of the body from the neck down. The reason for this was because from the neck up her entire head looked like it had been horribly burnt, the skin black and cracked, her mouth open in a silent scream. From what they could tell it looked like her eyes had actually melted, leaving two empty holes staring at the room. But by far the strangest thing was that on either side of her head, where it was the most burnt, were what looked to be hand prints.

Walking over to stand next to the body, a cloth held over his nose because of the smell of burn flesh, Gordon told them what he knew.

"One of my men found her like this about fifteen minutes ago, from what we can tell the inside of her head has been completely liquefied. Eyes, tongue, even her brain. We'll know more when the coroner arrives."

Looking at the body for a moment Batman couldn't help but think something wasn't right, there was something about it that was bugging him, besides the horrid way it was done, but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't quite see it.

After a moment, the dark hero looked to the Commissioner.

"What about the boy?"

"He's nowhere to be found, we think whoever killed this woman took him when they left. At this point all we know is that they're still in the building. Security cameras at the entrances show that no one has left the premises for about half an hour. I've got my men searching this hospital from top to bottom."

Frowning at the body, Robin stepped forward to get a better look before turning to Batman.

"I don't get it, why kill the nurse like this then take the boy. Wouldn't it have been easier to kill them both? "

"That's what we need to find out."

Walking to the window in the room and looking out at the crowd of reporters that were still trying to get an interview with the boy, Batman frowned when he noticed that they were all looking up at the roof, some even filming something.

Quickly turning his back to the window the dark hero looked at the others in the room with him before running to the door.

"The roof!"

XXX

Naruto was amazed at the sight that lay before him as he looked out over the city of Gotham, a strange name, but then again who was he to judge. He had learned the name, along with several other things, when he had pulled the information out of that woman's head. It was a shame she didn't survive, but he didn't really care either way, he had gotten what he needed from her.

Information

It was trick Kyuubi had taught him before she was completely absorbed into the seal so long ago. Pulling information out of a person's mind was dangerous, at least for the one having their mind read, but it had its uses. He now knew where he was and the language they spoke. He learned what the strange machines he could see moving around below him were, and that the crowds of people looking at him were called reporters.

The one thing he was disappointed about was the lack of stars in the sky. When he was young, Naruto used to love to stare up at the sky hours on end. He would lose himself in them and forget the world around him. But now it was like looking at a different sky, most of the stars he had once loved to watch had long since disappeared, and the few that were left had been blocked by the pollution in the air.

That was another thing, the Nature Chakra that used to fill every corner of the world had faded. It was still there, but weaker than it had ever been. It was sad to think that over the years the humans had fallen so far that they would do this to their own planet.

But as quickly as the sadness came it was gone. What did he care? He was free, after all these years he was FREE! He laughed to himself, not caring that the people below him could hear. He was free, and this time he was going to have some fun, like any good Kitsune would.

Because that's what he was now, a Kitsune. A demon. After the seal had taken the last drop of Kyuubi's chakra his body had changed, he was the Kyuubi now, and he was going to have some fun!

Standing up from the ledge he was sat on, grinning at the sound of screaming and gasps from the people below as they thought he was going to fall, Naruto stretched out his body. He was still standing on the ledge when the door behind him burst open and out came four people, three of which he thought looked hilarious in their strange costumes.

The moment they saw him standing on the ledge they frozen, eyes wide with fear, and quickly looked around as if to check that no one else was on the roof. When they were done one of the men, the oldest from what Naruto could see, started to slowly make his way towards him.

"Just calm down, kid. There's no reason to kill yourself. We'll find whoever it was that killed that nurse and make sure you'll be safe. Just come down from there and we can talk."

The smile that he sent them worried the four, and when he started laughing it put them all on edge.

They watched as he lifted his arms up to his sides and started to walk back and forth along the edge of the building, taking big exaggerated steps and wobbling slightly. The wind battering the hospital gown he was wearing around his skinny frame as he stared to speak.

"Sarah Grinding, 26 years old, lives at 23 Grunged Road, apartment 4b third floor. She liked reading romance books and hoped to one day move out of Gotham to the countryside. She lived with her fiancé for the least two years Luke James, 27 years old and a computer programmer for Waynetec, and was getting married in three months and 13 days. No Kids."

The four just stared at him in shock, at first they didn't know what he was saying, but after a moment they realised he was talking about the dead nurse that had been found in his room.

It was at that point that Batman realised what had been wrong with the body, the hand prints on either side of the burnt woman's head had been too small to be a grown man. They were the hands of a child.

"You killed her, didn't you?"

The other on the roof all turned to look at him in shock, not sure they had heard him right. The moment they turned back to the boy and saw the large grin that stretched across his face, it was clear to them all that his words were true.

Frowning at the boy, who was now moon walking along the ledge without a care in the world, Batman stepped forward and levelled a glare at him that seemed to have no affect at all.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill her?"

"Oh that, well that was just a side effect. You see I've been in that cell for quite a long time and needed to learn about the world, so I took the information from her. Unfortunately for her she wasn't strong enough to survive."

When he finished talking, Naruto took a moment to look more closely at the four in front of him, more specially, Batgirl. He locked eyes with her and after a moment grinned.

"Well hello beautiful, want to go for a drink sometime?"

All four of them were left speechless, he had just confessed to murder and now he was asking Batgirl out? What the hell was wrong with this kid?

Surprisingly it was Robin that recovered from his shock first, though what he said next was enough to bring the others back to.

"You're like six years old!"

Pausing mid step, Naruto looked down at himself before laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Hahaha, your right! I forgot that. Well, that can easily be fixed"

Before any of them could ask what he meant all their eyes widened. As they watched the boy's body started to shift, his skin crawling like thousands of worms were under it and the distinct sound of bones breaking filling the air. When it stopped the small, fragile boy Batman had carried out of the Ruins was gone, replace by a tall teen in his late teens.

He had long spiky blonde hair that reached all the way down to the back of his knees and although he was still a little skinny the muscles that could be seen were well defined. His chest was bare; revealing so many scars it was hard to believe he was still alive and wore a pair of black pants that had several rips.

But the things that stood out the most were by far the two fox ears on the top of his head, whiskers on his cheeks, glowing red slitted eyes and, most importantly, the nine golden fox tails with white tips that had sprouted out of the base of his spine.

Stretching yet again, the now teenage Naruto used one of his tails to scratch the side of his head as he looked at the stunned faces of the four before him.

"What?"

When he didn't get an answer the blonde Kitsune followed their line of sight and turned to look at his tails, and kept turning. After about a minute of chasing his own tails, while still standing on the ledge of the hospital, Naruto stopped suddenly and started wobbling. They could practically see his eyes be replaced with swirls.

When the dizziness past Naruto sat down on the ledge facing the others, the grin still hadn't left his face and after taking a moment to look them all over again, his eyes suddenly shone with recognition as he pointed a now clawed finger at Batman.

"I remember you; you're the guy that carried me out of the cell! Ha! Thanks for that. If it weren't for you I'd still be rotting in that cell, I couldn't pass through the doorway unless either someone brought me out or the seals had faded."

Frowning, Batman took a moment before he spoke, taking in the teen's fox-like appearance and the way he talked in an attempt understand what he was. When that didn't work he decided to just ask.

"Who are you? What are you?"

Lifting one of his tails and using it to rub his chin in a thinking pose, Naruto's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment as he spoke.

"Well I guess I do owe you one for releasing me, and seeing as I'm a Kitsune I have to pay my debts... why not. Let me see, how I can put this..."

After taking a moment to think, the blonde shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"I'm a demon"

At his word all but Batman took a step back, eyes slightly wide.

Seeing their reactions Naruto let out another laugh, though this one seemed to carry an odd edge to it.

"That's right; you released a demon from his eternal prison, though to be honest it would have only lasted about another three thousand years or so. I'm a Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Nine Tailed Fox in your language. As for my name, you can call me Kitsune... or Fox."

Still not backing down, Batman took a small step closer just in case he needed to grab the teen, frown still on his face and his hand resting on his belt.

"How do we know what you say is true?"

At his question the air around them suddenly seemed to thicken, like the gravity on the roof had been turned up. They were able to stay on their feet, though barely, and when they looked at the blonde teen again they all felt their breaths catch in their throats.

He was glaring at Batman like he had just been insulted, his body tense like he was preparing to pounce at the larger man and claw his throat out. His teeth were bared, showing them to be sharp fangs, and the hair on his tails was standing on end.

"Never... **EVER**... accuse me of lying. I am a **Kitsune**, we are **bound** by our word and to break it would to **forsake** my very nature. **I. Do. Not. LIE!**"

At several points in his speak the teens voce had become distorted, almost as if two people were talking over each other at the same time. But what worried them even more was that every time his voice did change, the air would get even heavier.

Then, as suddenly as he had started, everything was back to normal. The weight was gone, they could all breath normally again, and as if a switch had been flicked inside his head Naruto was smiling without a care in the world again.

After he had gotten his breath back Batman decided that he needed to be captured before he could do that again, so he quickly pulled out a Batarang and threw it towards the teen, hoping to knock him out.

What he wasn't expecting was for it to be caught, inches away from the boys face, with his bare hand. He had caught it between his thumb and forefinger in his right hand seemingly without effort, almost as if he had done it on pure instinct.

Bringing the weapon to his face so he could examine it, Naruto spent about thirty seconds looking it over, holding it in his hand to test the balance, sniffed it and at one point even bit it. When he was done the blonde ten nodded his head before throwing it back towards Batman, who was only able to dodge at the last minute and still received a shallow cut on his arm, with enough force that it was left embedded several inches deep in the wall behind them.

"Its balance is a little off, and the metal is too weak to be very effective. If that was a kunai it would have pieced straight through your heart."

Before any of them could reply Naruto jumped to his feet, once again standing on the ledge, and placed his left hand over his chest, right where the biggest of his scars, a fist sized hole just to the right of his heart was, and gave them a small bow.

"It's been fun talking to you, but I have several thousands of years to make up for. Until we meet again, and I'm sure we will."

Without another word Naruto did a back flip off the ledge, grinning madly when he heard the gasps and screams from the crowd below. After he had fell two floors down the self proclaimed Fox demon burst into bright golden flames and disappeared into the wind.

XXX

Back on the roof four pairs of eyes looked over the ledge in shook. They had all rushed over in an attempt to stop him from what they had thought was suicide, and had all seen the grin on his face as he burst into flames.

Turning to the three heroes, his face slightly pale from what he had just seen, Gordon let out a tired sigh.

"What the hell _was_ that exactly? You don't think he really was a demon, do you?"

Holding his hand over the cut in his arm, Batman frowned yet again as he thought over everything that had happened in the last few minutes.

"Until we have more information we can't rule anything out. I think I'll need to have a talk with those experts that are coming in to translate the books and symbols that were found in the Ruins, if anything can tell us what we're dealing with its probably them."

XXX

**Three days Later**

XXX

Bruce was sat in the Batcave, wearing a simple white shirt and jeans, with a bandage wrapped around the cut on his left arm. He was looking through the files on his computer on what had been translated so far from the Ruins.

A lot of what they had found wasn't of any use to him, mostly lists of names of what they suspected were the prisoners that had been kept in them, but there were two things that had caught his attention.

The first was a book on legions, things like monsters and demons. At first it didn't make any sense why it would be in a prison, but when he thought back to what Kitsune had told them it didn't seem so out of place anymore.

One chapter in particular had gotten his attention.

_Kitsune_

_The Kitsune, are one of, if not the most powerful of all demons. Said to be the army of the gods, the Kitsune, or Fox clan, have an uncharted number of abilities. The number of tails a Kitsune possesses, ranging from one to nine, is an indicator of power, one being the lowest and nine being the highest._

_Tricksters at heart, a Kitsune will not attack unless it feels threatened, and will spend most of their time playing pranks on people they meet. One of the favourite pastimes of female Kitsune is to transform themselves into beautiful women in order to seduce unwitting men._

_Although it is well know that a Kitsune can change its form and make itself look human, they always have three main forms that are their true selves. A fox form, looking like any other fox except for the number of tails. A half form, this one being mostly human in appearance with fox-like features. And finally a demonic form, which changes from Kitsune to Kitsune._

_Although for the most part a peaceful race, some Kitsune have been known to attack without warning, normally when they have bad experience with human or they are getting revenge for something done to them in the past._

_All Kitsune have a strict code of honour that they will never break, the three main rules being that they never tell a lie, they always keep their word, and that they always repay a debt. A Kitsune would sooner die then break one of these rules and can become very violent if anyone were to question their honour._

Though it hadn't all been tranclated yet after reading that a lot of things made a lot more sense to Bruce, mainly Kitsune's reaction when he had questioned his honesty, and if what he had read was true and the teen really was a Kitsune, he was lucky the blonde hadn't attacked him outright instead of just scratching his arm.

The other thing that had been translated that had caught his eye was a diary written by an unknown man, though they did find the word Scarecrow written on the inside of the cover. Like the book about demons it was't completely trancelated yet, but what had been so far was more then enough to get his attention. In it he talked about a boy that had been used in some kind of ritual at birth and after a war broke out the same boy had been turned into a weapon against their enemies. It told of how the boy was turned into the perfect soldier for war and how he would slaughter entire battlefields of men single handedly, destroying anything in his path.

The man had also written about what had happened after the war, when instead of setting the boy free like they had promised his people had locked him away. Even though he had done all they asked of him they had grown to fear his power and were afraid that one day he would turn on them, so they tricked him into a cage and buried him underground.

From the way it was written it was clear that the man felt sorry for the boy, maybe that he even knew him before he was turned into a living weapon.

The only reference they were able to find on the boys name was a word, a single word that the moment he saw it Bruce new exactly who it was, and it sent a cold shiver down his spin.

That one word was...

"Kitsune"

XXX

Naruto looked around the abandoned warehouse with a large grin on his face. It wasn't much, the walls were covered in spray paint and the ceiling had several holes in it, but compared to his cell it was like a five star hotel. He was sat on an odd plant that he had made grow out of the concrete, as he tried to process everything he had learned from the nurse back at the hospital.

The plant like thing he was sitting on was created with his personal power, something that from what Kyuubi had told him was something all Kitsune with five tails or more developed. No two powers were exactly the same and in whatever way it manifested itself, was supposed to be a reflection of that Kitsune's nature.

Kyuubi's had been something she called Decomposition, her chakra was able to break down any and all organic matter until there was nothing left. It was a deadly ability that she had been both proud and ashamed to have.

Surprisingly his was almost the complete opposite to her, even though he had become a Kitsune from her power. He called it Mutation. Naruto's Demon power was that he could manipulate organic matter. Using his chakra he was able to copy the First Hokage's wood style, along with a lot of other things.

He took in a deep breath through his nose, taking in the different scents of the city, and almost gagged. The air was so polluted it burnt the inside of his noise and within seconds he felt a slight headache, though it didn't last long before his healing factor kicked in. Shaking his head and putting it out of his mind for the time being, Naruto smiled to himself as he thought about all the things he had planned for the city of Gotham.

One thing was for sure, nothing would ever be the same now that he was free.

XXX

**Hope you like the chapter, I'm hoping to be able to put a bit more action and humour in the next one.**

**R&R :)**


	3. The Fox

**After thinking about this fic, I realised that putting that Naruto can't lie might be confusing later on in the fic, so I will tell you now that there will be a way for him to lie, but I'm not going to tell you how.**

**I will say this, he can't lie because he is now a Kitsune, but 'when is a Kitsune ****_not_**** a Kitsune?' I will give a virtual cookie to anyone that can figure it out :)**

**Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

XXX Bate'd by KderNacht XXX

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 3- The Fox

Over the next three weeks the city of Gotham was terrorised by an unseen enemy. Even though there had been many theories about who or what was doing these terrible things, none of them were ever confirmed. But the thing that really stood out about said acts was that they were unlike any other that had been seen on the streets of Gotham, not even the Joker was able to do what this unknown villain had done.

These acts consisted of several things, from somehow dyeing every police uniform in the city bright neo- orange with a drawing of a grinning blonde fox on their backs without anyone noticing to breaking into a bank in broad daylight and emptying its entire vault, without opening the door!

On one particularly bad day several random people had found themselves falling into pitfall traps that had been dug all over Gotham and the entire city had had paintings of grinning foxes on the buildings, including the Mayor's office and the police station, while every manhole cover in the city burst open as raw sewage came gushing out of the sewers.

The only lead anyone had was the name Kitsune, or as some had started calling him, 'The Fox'. What's more despite the overwhelming evidence that there was indeed someone going around doing these things, the Mayor was refusing to acknowledge their existence.

In fact he was so adamant that there was no 'Fox' that he was at this very moment preparing to give a press conference announcing it to the entire city once and for all. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of all the votes he was going to get at the next election

The Mayor was a man in his mid-to-late forties, with black hair starting to turn grey and an expensive grey suit.

He was currently sitting in a chair, facing a very pretty blonde haired blue eyed woman in her early twenties as she applied his make up for his speech. She wasn't the girl that usually did his makeup, but he wasn't complaining.

He could help but admire her large breast and curvy body, filling his mind with lecherous thoughts and made a mental note to have his assistant get the woman to meet him in a hotel room later that day. After all he was the Mayor, what woman would pass up the chance to spend the night with someone of his high status?

When she was done with his makeup the Mayor gave her a charming smile, while on the inside he was smirking as images of the things he was going to do with the girl went through his head, and after taking a moment to straighten his tie quickly made his way to the stage just as he was being announced.

Making his way to the podium, making sure to project an air of confidence he barely paid any attention to the shocked faces of the reporters that stood in front of him and started his speech.

"I am here today to put an end to the rumours that have been going around this city about an unknown villain called 'The Fox'. I will say right now, on live television, there is no Fox. The idea that one man could be responsible for all the things that have been happening over the last few weeks is ridiculous. What we are dealing with is a group of people that are trying to trick us into believing that these actions were done by one man so that we will focus our attention on a single suspect instead of them. There never has been a Fox, and as long as I am your Mayor there never will be!"

At this point he paused, expecting a round of applause to follow his, in his own mind, inspirational words. After waiting for a moment the mayor opened his eyes to see a sea of shocked faces, accompanied by a few that were clearly trying to hold in their laughter.

Confused by their reactions the Mayor turned to his assistant that was stood at the side of the stage to see him with a hand over his face shaking his head in despair. Still not understanding what was going on the Mayor turned back to the crowds in front of him and that's when he saw it.

In front of him was a TV screen showing him the image that was being broadcasted to the entire city.

Instead of light make up, his face was painted a dark reddish-brown colour, with black rings around his eyes and mouth along with three thin black lines on each cheek that looked like whiskers. But the thing that really caught his attention was the words that had been written across his forehead.

**FOX WAS HERE, UP YOURS FUCKERS! XD**

If it wasn't for the face paint the crowd would have seen the Mayor's face turn a deadly shade of pale right before he ran off the stage, the sound of laughter following him as the people that had been holding it in before couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

XXX

It would be until an hour later, after a search for the blonde makeup girl had led to nothing, that the police had found Kim, the girl that usually did the Mayor's makeup, tied and gagged in a closet. After getting the girl to calm down she was able to tell them that a average looking brown haired boy in his mid-to-late teens had walked up to her and that, after spending several minutes talking to her, she suddenly felt very tired and fell asleep. The next thing she knew after that was waking up in the closet with her hands tied and a gag in her mouth.

Before the end of the day two sketches had been released to the public of the brown haired boy and the blonde girl.

XXX

At Wayne Manor Bruce could be found watching the TV, Dick and Barbara sat on either side of him as the newsreader talked about the mayor and the embarrassing speech he had given earlier that day. They showed the two sketches of the boy and woman wanted for questioning for their connection to the now confirmed Fox.

Letting out a sigh as he muted the volume, the rich vigilante shook his head as the reporter started to talk about all the other things that Fox had done over the last few weeks. Turning to look at his father figure, Dick patted the older man on the back and gave him a small smile.

"Cheer up Bruce, at least no one has been killed since that nurse at the hospital. So far all he seems to do is pull pranks."

His face taking on a serious look, Bruce turned to look at his charge with a small frown as he thought back over the weeks since he had released Kitsune. Since that day the experts had been able to translate a little more of the book they had found on demons and one of the things he had learned was that although a Kitsune could never lie, there was a strange reference about a when a Kitsune wasn't a Kitsune.

The fact was that the book was the only thing they had to help understand the strange blonde, and so far there had been several things that didn't make any sense.

"While it is true that he hasn't hurt any more people, we are no closer to catching him then we were before. No one has even seen him since that night three weeks ago and even though he hasn't hurt anyone yet, if what I've read in the books that the Commissioner gave us is true, it's only a matter of time before something sets him off."

Leaning back into the sofa, her arms stretching around the back of her head, Barbara looked at the two besides her with a worried look.

"I still find it hard to believe that what that diary says is true. The thought of turning a human being into some kind of weapon is terrible."

Nodding his head Bruce let out another sigh.

"I understand what you mean, but the thing we need to remember is that that was a different time. The fact that this 'Scarecrow' doesn't go into any more detail about what happened means there is a large gap in our knowledge."

They continued talking for several more minutes before getting up and making their way to the Batcave to change into their costumes for the night.

XXX

Naruto smiled to himself as he walked through the small public park in the middle of Gotham. It wasn't much, but it was one of the only places in the city that still had any semblance of nature left in it. He smiled to a young couple as he passed the bench they were sat on, giving them a small nod as he walked by.

He was currently in the form of a spiky black haired teen with a handsome face and black eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a red T-shirt and a blue hoodie. In other word he had take the form of his old teammate and, at one time best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. That was the problems with Kitsune transformation, unlike the henge which could be used to turn into anyone a ninja wanted, he could only change into people and animals he had seen or met before.

After he was sure no one was around to see him, Naruto quickly stepped off the foot path into the trees to his right, disappearing into the shadows that they casted as the late evening sun just started to fall below the skyline in the distance.

The moment he was out of sight, Naruto let his body change into his normal body, though without his fox like features, and calmly made his way through the trees before stopping at a seemingly normal spot and looking down at the ground with a large grin.

XXX

An hour later the blonde Kitsune walked back into his warehouse, a small brown sack slung over his shoulder and a satisfied look on his face.

Since he had moved into the warehouse three weeks ago he had made a few changes, the biggest of which being the fact that it now looked like a jungle had just suddenly been placed inside. From the outside it looked exactly the same, faded brick walls holes in the roof, just another abandoned warehouse that had been left behind as the city grew. But on the inside the walls were covered in thick green vines and large trees had sprouted out of the concrete floor, replacing it with roots and plants.

Making his way through the maze of trees and plants with ease, Naruto came to a stop at the back of the room were the offices had once been. Walking over to a desk in the far corner, Naruto took the sack from over his shoulder and threw it on to the table, ignoring the muffled shouts and swearing that came from it as hit the tabletop.

Grinning to himself the blonde teen reached into the sack and pulled out the severed head of one of his old enemies, Hidan. He looked exactly the same as the day he was buried alive by Shikamaru after the lazy Nara had blown him up and buried him in a hole.

Placing the head on the table so that it was facing him, Naruto chuckled as he listened to the angry Jashinist yell at him.

"You good for nothing heathen, when I get my hands on you I'll rip your fucking balls of and ram them down your throat! My Lord Jashin will strike you down and have you suffer the nine levels of Hell for all eternity!"

"...You don't have any hands"

Stopping his rant, Hidan glared at the blonde in front of him with as much hate as he could muster.

"Asshole"

For the next few minutes neither of the two said anything, just staring at each other. It wasn't until they almost reached the five minute mark that the silver haired head's eyes widened in recognition.

"I know you; you're that fucking Kyuubi Jinchuriki. What the hell do you want with me?"

"To make a deal"

Looking at the blonde teen I front of him in suspicion, Hidan stopped swearing and gave the boy his full attention.

"What kind of deal?"

The grin that spread across Naruto's face was enough to creep out even the bodiless Jashinist.

"Simple. You swear to serve me, do as I say and things like that, and I'll give you a new body to replace the old one you lost."

"I didn't lose it, that fucking Nara blow it up-!"

"Whatever"

"-and what makes you think I would abandon Jashin-sama! Heathen! Blasphemy! I'll cut you to pieces and use your corpse as fertiliser!"

XXX

For the rest of the night Naruto talked with Hidan and eventually they came to a deal. In return for his loyalty Naruto would give Hidan a new body, the Jashinist would still be allowed to follow his religion but would only be allowed to kill people that Naruto said he could. It was a decent deal and even though he didn't like not being able to kill anyone he wanted Hidan had agreed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE YOU MOTHEFUCKING ASSHOLE?!"

Looking to Hiden, now in his new body, over the top of the newspaper in his hand with a large grin Naruto couldn't stop the laughter that escaped his throat, echoing around the jungle like warehouse. When he had calmed down enough to stop, the blonde Kitsune wiped the tears from his eyes and gave the angry Jashinist an innocent look that wouldn't have fooled a three year old.

"I don't know what you mean; you wanted a body so I gave you a body."

XXX

A few days later found both Naruto and Hidan standing on the roof of a building across the street from an expensive looking restaurant. From their vantage point they were able to watch as hundreds of people made their way inside, all dressed in fancy clothes and once inside they were all directed into a large ballroom.

Naruto had been looking forward to this night ever since he had read about it in the paper and the grin that spread across his face was enough to send a shiver down even Hidan's spine. You see the people that were being led into the ballroom weren't your average citizens of Gotham. No, they were the richest, most powerful people the city had to offer along with almost every one of the city's police officers.

In other words, it was the annual Gotham City policemen's ball and fundraiser.

"Tell me again why the hell we're doing this?"

"... For fun, of course."

XXX

About an hour later found the many guests sat at tables filled with almost every kind of food imaginable, chatting and laughing without a care in the world.

It was at one of these tables we find Commissioner Jim Gordon eating his dinner with his daughter sat beside him and listening to the Mayor as he was once again complaining about how embarrassing what had happened at the press conference had been and what he was going to do when they finally caught the Fox.

"I'll tell you this when he is finally caught. I'll make sure he gets a ticket straight to Arkham in a straight-jacket. No one make a fool of me like that and-"

Tuning out the rest of his sentence Barbara let her eyes wonder around the room while she absentmindedly picked at her food with her fork, the red headed vigilante soon found her eyes to Bruce and Dick sat three tables over from her own looking just as bored as her.

She always hated coming to these things ever since she was a child, but she still came to support her father. Ever since her mother died it didn't feel right to let him come alone, which left only herself to accompany her father. She was just about to excuse herself to the bathroom when the lights in the ballroom all went out at once, plunging everything into complete darkness.

Barbara was ready to run out of the room to get into her costume then and there, but stopped when a single spotlight came on pointed at the centre of the dance floor and a voice echoed around the room.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to introduce to you to tonight's entertainment._"

At his words, a young man stepped into the spotlight, he had an average build, a little more muscle than what most people had but not much, with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail at the back of his head and a white mask covering his entire face from view. He had no shirt on and his feet were bare, but he was wearing a pair of loose fitting black pants and wrist bands. The only decoration on his mask was two red lines trailing down his face from the eyeholes and on his shoulder sat a small black monkey, wearing a pair of identical black pants to the mans.

They could all see a pair of small sticks with cloth tied around the ends in his hands and without saying a word he gave them all a bow, an act that was mimicked by the monkey on his shoulder before it jumped off and ran to the other side of the spotlight. When the small animal was on the other side of the room the masked blonde stood up straight and started to spin the sticks in his hand.

**(Play Evanescence- Bring Me to Life)**

For a moment nothing happened, he just stood there spinning the sticks faster and faster until they became little more than a blur. Then, without warning the cloth at the ends of the sticks burst into flames and, because he never stopped spinning them, turned into bright orange wheels at his sides. Soon after that, the masked man started moving around the circle of light, turning and twisting around with the flaming sticks, a strange mix of dancing and juggling. He would throw one of the sticks in the air; do a flip, only to catch it again at the last possible second and each time he did something like this it would be met with a round of applause and shocked gasps.

It went on like this for almost half an hour straight, the man never stopping or slowing down in the slightest as he twirled around in the spotlight. Then, as suddenly as he had started, the man flipped into the centre of the light, crossed the sticks in front of his face. Even though his mouth was covered by the white mask the flame from the two sticks shot forward as if they had been caught in a strong wind and stretched the entire length of circle of light before both the flames and the spotlight went out at the same time.

**(End Music)**

The darkened room erupted into cheering and applause, people standing from their seats. After a moment had passed the lights came back on and once again the masked blonde was stood in the middle of the dance floor, the monkey now back on his shoulder as they both gave a bow. It wasn't until a moment later that they noticed the large pile of handguns on the floor next to him.

Eyes widening in realisation, every cop in the room reached down to their belts to check their guns, only to realise that they were gone. The room went completely silent as all eyes in the room turned to the small monkey that was still sat on the blonde's should, grinning at the looks of confusion on all their faces. It was also at this point that they all noticed the small, three bladed red scythe that it was holding in its right hand.

With the room still in complete silence, the monkey jumped of the man's shoulder just as he was reaching up with his left hand slowly and pulled the mask off his face to reveal a large grin, three black whisker marks on each cheek and blood red eyes. As they watched his features seemed to shift, becoming more wild and a to the shock of almost everyone there a pair golden yellow fox ears and nine tails sprouted from his head and base of his spin respectively.

Throwing the white mask aside and spreading his arms wide, Naruto gave them all another bow before straightening up and grinning at them all, showing his large fang like teeth to the room as he did so.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. For those of you that don't know you can call me Kitsune, or as you may already know me...Fox! I am here to rob you tonight!"

At his words the whole room broke out into quite whispers, some going a little pale while others just looked at the odd blonde boy in shock that he would do something so stupid as try and rob a ballroom full of cops. Raising his hands for silence, Naruto pulled large brown sack seemingly out of thin air and threw it to the nearest table.

"Put all your money and valuables in here, and be quick about it I haven't got all night!"

It was at this point that a click sounded around the room and all heads turned to look at a cop that was stood next to the door with his pistol pointed directly at the blonde Kitsune in the middle of the room.

"Put your hands above your head and get down on the ground now!"

At the sight of their colleague all the other cops in the room smiled and got up to retrieve their own guns from the pile next to Naruto, who just raised an eyebrow at the cop pointing the gun at him with a blank expression.

Without warning the monkey came out of nowhere, screeching loudly as it ran to a table and used it as a springboard to jump at the armed man. It landed on his outstretched arms and after a small struggle the cop was able to throw it back towards the table it had jumped from and without hesitation pulled the trigger and shot the small animal in the head, blood exploding out and hitting several people in the face.

While this had been going on all eyes in the room had turned to the scene and saw as the monkey was shot, even the cops that had started towards their guns had stopped to watch what had happened. It was while they were all looking at the dead animal that laughter started to fill the room and as one they all turned back to Naruto to see him bent over with his hands on his stomach as he laughed as if the death of the animal was the funniest thing in the world.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING, ASS MUNCHING HEATHEN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT FUCKING HURTS! I HOPE JASHIN-SAMA DRAG YOUR ROTTING CORPSE TO THE DEPTHS LEVEL OF HELL!"

For a moment no one realised where the voice had come from, all looking around the room to find the angry man yelling and cursing, it wasn't until the dead monkey that, to the shock of everyone in the room, stood back up without a scratch on it and started waving his scythe around in a fit of anger.

The cop with the gun was so shocked he didn't even have any time to react as the monkey jumped at him yet again and, after scratching him on the face with its small weapon, ran back to the middle of the room where it licked the blood off the scythe, cut its own hand and started drawing a odd symbol on the ground with its own blood that when finished looked like an upside-down triangle inside a circle.

When it had finished drawing the bloody symbol on the ground it stepped inside it and after muttering to itself, turned to the still laughing blonde with a large tick mark forming on its head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, Naruto smiled down at Hidan, still chuckling every few seconds.

"It's your own fault for missing one Hidan; you were supposed to get all the guns while I distracted them."

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

Without warning Hidan pulled a small tube out of his pocket and after pressing a button a long metal spike came out. Turning back to the cop who was still pointing his gun at Naruto, though he did switch every few seconds towards the monkey at his side, Hidan smirked before stabbing himself in the hand. Letting out a yell the cop dropped his gun and grabbed his hand in pain, showing to the whole room the hole that was now in his hand. Before anyone could say anything Hidan stabbed himself in his right leg, causing the man to fall to the ground with another pained scream, before stabbing himself in the throat.

They all watched in morbid fascination as blood started bubbling out of the downed cop's throat from the open wound as he struggled desperately to stop the bleeding with his hand. After a few moments of struggling his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he gave one last rattling breath before going completely still.

After a moment of silence they all turned back to see both Naruto and Hidan with huge grins on their faces. Walking over to the sack he had thrown on the table the blonde Kitsune picked it up and held it out; he didn't say anything but this time people started putting their purses, wallets, and jewellery in without any hesitation.

When he'd gone around the whole room Naruto returned to stand next to Hidan and the grin on his face was so large it looked quite painful.

"Well I thank you all for your generosity, it is very much appreciated."

He was just about to walk towards the door when he stopped, looked around the room for a moment and sniffed the air. Before anyone could register what was happening one of Naruto's tails shot out to his left just in time to catch the batarang that had been flying straight for his head. Bringing the tail in front of him in order to examine the object with a smile, he didn't even look as his tails started flailing around, catching and batting away several more batarangs with apparent ease.

Jumping down from the rafters, Batman, Robin and Batgirl landed on the ground in front of him, after leaving the room when no one was looking to change into their costumes, and were now blocking his way to the door.

What happened next was almost as shocking to the people in the room as when the strange talking monkey had killed the cop. Instead of getting angry, or scared like every other villains did whenever the three masked vigilantes arrived to save the day, Naruto just smiled at them and waved as if they were old friends.

"Hey batty, how's it going?"

Frowning at the blonde, Batman got into a fighting stance in preparation for a fight.

"Give up, Kitsune."

His smile turning into a demonic grin, Naruto dropped the sack he had slung over his shoulder onto the ground before leaning forward slightly, his hair covering the top of his eyes, and disappeared from sight only to reappear with his face inches away from Batman's.

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that?"

Before he was given a chance to react the dark hero received a punch in the stomach that sent him flying back into the door and out of the room. Not even taking his eyes off the doors Naruto then used his tails to block a kick that had been aimed at his head by Batgirl and a low sweep to his legs with a bo-staff from Robin.

"I'm a little disappointed; here I thought you might be a little more entertaining."

With a flick of his tails both Batgirl and Robin where sent to the opposite sides of the ballroom where they crashed into the walls and slide onto the floor in pain. Shaking his head in amusement, Naruto slowly walked back to the sack he had dropped to the floor, Hidan jumping up to sit on his shoulder and after giving them all one last bow, disappeared in a flash of golden fire.

XXX

The next morning once again found Bruce sat in front of the computer in the Batcave, his ribs bandaged and a hard look on his face. He had watched the security footage from the ballroom what must have been a thousand times now, trying to understand what had happened. One part kept ringing in his head over and over again no matter how many times he tried to forget it.

"_I'm a little disappointed; here I thought you might be a little more entertaining."_

He'd said entertaining, as if the three of them were not a challenge. He didn't even consider for a moment that they had any chance against him, they were nothing to him. But after watching the video so many times he couldn't blame him for it. Kitsune had taken all three of them out without any effort on his part.

Bruce had played the part where the blonde had disappeared before reappearing before him over in slow motion and even then he was barely able to see his movements, he had moved so fast that even the cameras couldn't follow him. Even his tails were dangerous, as he has demonstrated by using them to not only block attacks, but to also send _both_ Robin and Batgirl flying with little more than a flick.

Then there was the issue of the talking monkey that the blonde had called Hidan. He watched as the small animal scratched the cop and licked the blood, the strange satanic symbol that it drew on the ground before stabbing itself over and over again. If nothing else they would need to be careful around it.

"Hey Bruce, we're back!"

Taking his eyes away from the screen in front of him, Bruce turned to see Barbara and Dick walking into the Batcave in their costumes but without their masks. He had sent them both to look at the cell Kitsune had been locked in, hoping that they would be able to find something that would help them catch him.

Turning his chair to face them he leaned back and nodded to them.

"Did you find anything?"

"We think so."

Moving to the computer, Barbara pulled out a memory stick and after typing a few keys on the computer brought up several photos of the room Kitsune had been kept in and the symbols that had been carved into the walls in and around it.

"One of the things we noticed was that inside the room was a line scratched into the floor, at first we didn't think much of it but then I noticed that it covered almost the entire room and was a perfect circle, it had worn out with several breaks in the line, but there was enough of it left to make it out. After talking to a few of the researchers they told me that they had found several references in the books that they found that said a circle was believed to have some kind of significance to demons."

Frowning as he thought about what he was being told while looking at the picture on the screen of the inside of the cell; Bruce nodded his head after a moment of thought.

"So maybe we can use that to catch him, it might work, but how are we supposed to get him inside a circle. We don't even know what it will do. Did you find anything else?"

This time it was Dick that answered.

"I asked a few of the researchers to take a look at the symbols more closely and had they explain them as best they could, apparently they were drawing their power from Kitsune himself to keep them strong and because he left the room they wouldn't work again. A lot of what was inside the room had faded so they told me it can't be replicated to the same level it was before but what they have got should be enough to hold him. I told them to start preparing a cell and jumpsuit at Arkham for when we catch him. They also gave me these."

Reaching into his pocket Dick pulled out several pieces of paper with symbols that looked a lot like the one they had seen on the walls of Kitsunes prison in black ink and handed them to Bruce to look at.

"They told me that they should help but that we need to actually get them on him to work."

Looking over the pieces of paper with a thoughtful look on his face, Bruce cursed himself for not going to talk to the researchers in the first place, realising that if they had they might have caught the Fox.

XXX

**I know that Batman the animated series was set before memory sticks and all that sort of stuff don't exists but don't care, in this fic they do XP**

**another thing i will explain now is the resaoon for Batman and co finding a way to catch him is because he is so strong it just didn't seem right not to give them a fighting chance :)**


End file.
